Traitor
by Sonic Sunshine
Summary: AU Dark Crossover. There is a traitor amongst us. One shot.


**DISCLAIMER**: Klonoa and all of his little friends belong to Namco Bandai/Klonoa Works. The only Sonic character mentioned in Jillian Robotnik, who belongs to SEGA.

This is a random idea that's been floating around in my mind since reading some Sonic/Klonoa crossover stories. Every story I read so far crosses Klonoa over with the Sonic games universe. I didn't like it much. This story crosses Klonoa over with the SATAM universe, which is fun times considering the similarities between that and a certain aspect of Dream Champ. Crossover's posted here because it takes place entirely on Lunatean, involving a cast of Klonoa characters.

Prepare for trouble.

* * *

**Traitor**

* * *

" Retrieve Unit Twenty Six. "

The ominous voice droned over the loudspeakers of the cell block. Sterile stainless steel walls, floors, and ceilings were cleaned hourly of the blood and grime that accumulated from the transport of prisoners. It was like clockwork. Every hour, on the hour, the reinforced double doors opened for one of two reasons. On even hours they opened so fresh prisoners could be dragged into their new homes. On odd hours a group of four sentries were sent to a random cell to escort all the housed prisoners to their final fate.

It is five in the morning as dictated by the red digital clock above the door.

The process had been perfected to the point where the prisoners did not even bother to look at the six and a half foot tall metal monsters, if it wasn't their time. There was no use in hiding, or trying to escape, but it didn't defer some held in the cells from trying.

Ears twitched to the sound of a struggle the moment the door on Cell 26 opened, but none turned in the direction of the futile battle. It was useless. An electric shock to the stomach sent the larger of the two prisoners to the floor with a thud. The other was grabbed by the tail in mid-flight only to be shocked the same way. In all their final means to escape took approximately ten seconds to shoot down.

One of the sentries grabbed the forearm of the larger prisoner, causing her to spring to life again. Weak but determined, the woman was back on her feet and screaming at a monster that towered over her by at least ten feet. " Let me go you son of a bitch! "

Her cries were not heard by an object that lacked the ability to hear verbal commands. Instead she found her other wrist being taken by another sentry so she could be taken through the doors. Growling, she dug her boots into the ground to slow, but not stop, their progression.

" It is of no use, Leorina. " The peacefully calm voice that cut through the air caused the struggling Sky Pirate stop immediately, and nearly loses her footing in step with the taller guards.

Such was the calming effects of the former ruler of the Kingdom of Tranquility; the Great Priestess herself. The albino woman was clearly visible and looking through the bars when the progression passed her cell with their two prisoners. She sat on the bed, hands folded, and looking on without a hint of emotion in her face. " It will all come to pass soon, my dear. "

It was the same blessing that the priestess offered to every prisoner taken out of the cellblock; assuring them that the worst of their struggles against the tyrant presiding over them was over. Among the members of the short lived resistance Leorina fought the most, and was the most active, driven by the need to preserve her newfound freedom from the church. For the precious few that remained free she would be known as a Hero, not a criminal, because her diversion assured that their operations had time to relocate. It was a desperate tactic that came at a heavy price …

Heading through another set of double doors Leorina came across what would become Lunatea's worst fear; a lone glass and metal tube sitting atop an elevated platform. The only heavy light in the chamber illuminated the tube with an eerie glow.

Leorina's eyes darted up to the level above where a series of metal platforms were suspended close to the walls. There, in the shadows, she could see the silhouette of a familiar figure the resistance had grown to hate. That traitorous bastard!

Sharp blue eyes narrowed at the two brought into the chamber this hour in consideration before instructing the sentries further. " The filthy cat first. "

No! The Sky Pirate had forgotten about her comrade, her partner, her best friend in this world completely until she came into view again. Tat now swung by her tail, unconscious, in the cold hands of the sentry that carried her over to the opening door of the tube. The guard threw the helpless feline into the tube carelessly as her friend watched in horror.

Much to Leorina's anguish the situation only became worst. The whirl of the machines' gears coming to life caused Tat's lone eye to open just as the floor began to glow under her. Her reflexes kicked in swiftly, her body flying backwards just as the column of light began working its way up the tube, but the closed tube left no place for the little cat to run. She could only prolong her fate.

Tiny claws scratched at the insides of tempered glass helplessly as Tat looked to her friend for help. Leorina couldn't take that look. Her own dark eyes closed in defeat just as the light came within inches of Tat's twitching tail. Her head bowed in silent respect when she heard her comrade scream; the last willful sound the cat would ever make.

Seconds later Tat's body bounced off the floor of the glass chamber, completely encased in a hard coat of metal. The faint hissing of engines attempting to steady the feline's body upright once again ensured in the minute that passed.

It didn't happen, and the one watching from the shadows grew impatient. " It's useless if it can't fly. Scrap it. "

" NO – " Her sudden outburst was cut off by the sound of the two metal plates in the glass chamber suddenly colliding with each other, effectively crushing the metal body housed in between. The sound of the metal crumbling on impact made Leorina cringe; her knees finally giving out from underneath her. The height of the guards kept her from falling to the floor completely, so she'd just hang limply from their arms. " You monster … You're a monster. " Her muttering slowly grew more incoherent.

The following order was given silently to spare the broken Sky Pirate anymore anguish. The guards slowly dragged Leorina towards the glass chamber. During the walk the chamber was cleaned and prepped by a kangaroo Workerbot that Leorina thought was slightly familiar.

It was customary for the guards to push the prisoner into the chamber if they could wall. Leorina just fell onto her knees, catching the glass on the opposite side with her hands to preserve some dignity by not hitting her head. She didn't stand, pull herself to sit, or did anything to get into a more comfortable position. Her eyes were barely focused on the metal floor beneath her; staring at the last place she'd seen her best friend alive.

The traitor in the shadows spoke again. " Any last requests? "

" Only one. " Her voice droned over the enclosed glass as she welled up in tears. " I want to know why you're doing this; betraying your friends and brethren. Do you really think no one cares about you? "

There was a moment of silence before the answer. " Request denied. " They muttered shortly before the machine began to shape another Lunatean into a machine; a much more effective tool then the gears that Garlen had envisioned. While Garlen's original idea would have provided stronger, better lasting, units it would have taken approximately 5,000 Lunateans to make a robot the size of an average robotized Lunatean. It meant that their dictator could only make approximately a hundred robots with few replacement parts; not effective for devastating worlds.

The lone figure looked on as the tube door opened again nearly a minute later; the occupant again trapped in a thick coating of metal. Leorina would be spared her partner's fate since her unit's efficiency readings were above average, probably because of her immense strength as a living being. It would take another five minutes for her to be wired into the overlord's network completely, in which she'd be assigned her permanent station and dismissed from the room. Most likely she'd work in the mines below the old Sky Temple harvesting Dream Stones and other powerful artifacts to be used as fuel.

No need in theorizing about it now. The tyrant who oversaw this operation was only interested in the facts. " Log for the Fifth Hour of the Eighty Seventh day. The prisoners of Cell 26 in Cell Block D, two females, were robotized. Prisoner A was found inefficient and destroyed. Prisoner B is running at 82 efficiency and rising. Prisoner B's new designation: Workerbot L-192. Proceed to Loading Dock C for shipment immediately. "

"At once. " The newly formed robot droned before walking stiffly out of the chamber.

* * *

Eighty Seven days ago today Lunatea changed forever.

Their world was invaded by a warlord who hailed from a neighboring dimension. He managed to master the art of traveling worlds and apply it conveniently to the machinery he brought along with him. Lunatea was beginning to recover from the grip of the Nightmare when the warlord attacked; their defense was practically nonexistent.

Seventy percent of the population was successfully captured in a forty eight hour period. The remaining Lunateans, mainly Heroes and armed professionals, pooled their resources and went into hiding in hopes of building a resistance. Preparations went for thirty days before the group was betrayed by one of their own; a double agent who ensured they'd be spared by giving away the secrets and location of their coconspirators.

The first incident of sabotage was taken as an unfortunate accident that delayed their plans, but after five attacks came in succession the agent was discovered and forced from their ranks. It was a move that happened too late, it seemed, since the resistant had dwindled down to a few untrained soldiers who lived their lives in fear.

There was one who had not given up hope even when the others did; an erratic spirit that took over once their prior leader, Leorina, was confirmed to be robotized. The young leader lacked experience but made up for it in courage and strength. He managed to successfully destroy sister-branches of the horrible facilities used to turn Lunateans into robots, and rescue some grateful citizens from certain doom. Their numbers and hopes swelled as he rallied the people to train to fight for themselves. He gave them a reason to pray to the Goddess Claire again …

… Until the day he too was captured.

Klonoa fought until he succumbed to his wounds to protect the children that he'd been overseeing in that field. He made sure that every last one of them made it back into the burrows deep underground before leading the sentries away from the others hiding. Once they captured the cabbit they didn't bother to scan the area for other potential victims. The current leader of the resistance was the ultimate prize.

The children told their parents of Klonoa's bravery in his final hours. Arrangements began immediately for two occasions. The first was an interception mission of the transport that would be used to take Klonoa to the holding cells, and the second of memorial service for a fallen Hero. Interceptions were rarely successful, so they had to brace themselves for the worst.

There would be no second chance if they failed.

* * *

It was eight in the evening; five months after Leorina's robotization.

" Retrieve Cell 16. "

The cells in Cell Block D were barren. No one escaped from the prisons once they found themselves in the block itself. Every prisoner brought into this block met their fate sooner or later. For some it came within mere hours of capture. For others they waited weeks before the number etched next to their cell door was called. They knew it was no longer up to the fate presided over by the Goddess Claire, but rather to a master computer's random number generating program.

Four guard units entered Cell 16 to carry the physically worn prisoner from his cell. Slumped against the back of the cell shackled by wrists, neck, and ankles, was the former resistance leader Klonoa. He'd been chained, belly to the wall, since being brought to this block approximately one month ago today. The back of his shirt was torn; littered with telltale whip marks that told of his days of 'interrogation'.

Klonoa groaned in pain when he fell from the wall seconds after being freed. His wrists were caught by two guards standing opposite, and his ankles were lifted from the ground as well. It was done by the orders of the presiding machine operator who feared that the former resistance leader's ankle was sprained during their last interrogation session.

The same figure stood in the shadows of the platform when the guards brought Klonoa into the all too familiar chamber. " Klonoa of the Wind, you have been convicted of treason against our Empire. The mandatory sentence for your crimes is immediate robotization and deployment. Do you have any last requests? "

In all honesty the shady figure thought that Klonoa was incoherent from the weeks of brutal beatings by several sets of hands, including their own. Surprisingly, the cabbit breathed a shaking breath before responding. " Y-yes. " His typically youthful voice cracked from the pain of a damaged windpipe. " I … " The cabbit's head lifted to peer into the shadows with what little strength he had. " I want to see you smile. Just one more time. "

His request was an unusual one. Normally people did everything from damn their name for their treachery to asking for a meal, a drink, to smoke, or some vile act that need not be repeated. Most requests were granted simply because it was the honorable thing to do, but this one made the shady figure hesitate.

" … Fine. " The response was soft, and was followed by a step meaningful footsteps to position themselves in a ray of light so their entire body could be seen from the glass chamber. Their attire was different from the years that they knew each other on much friendlier terms. Employees of the Empire were required to wear slate gray and military green uniforms. Months of watching allies, friends, fellow Lunatean's lives be destroyed took their tool on a once youthful face. It was now sharp, apathetic, and uncaring shortly before thin lips curled into a rare smile.

Klonoa, in return, smile seconds before being pushed into the waiting glass tube. His paws steadied himself to stand even though his legs were shaking. He again looked up towards the figure in light with that same smile on his blood stained face. " Thank you …" The sound of the machine beginning the process nearly drowned out his final words. " I'll miss you. "

Thin fingers clutched the steel railing at those sentimental words. Through all the selfish moves that they made these past few months they could not deny what they knew to be true: _I'll miss you, too, Klonoa_.

" … Log for the Eighth Hour of the Two Hundredth and Twenty Second day. The Prisoner of Cell 16 of Cell Block D, one male, was successfully robotized. Prisoner is working at 91 efficiency and rising. Prisoner new designation: … Workerbot K-129. Proceed to Loading Dock A for immediate shipment. "

" At once. " For some reason it pained them the most to see the lack of life and personality in that voice more than any other Lunatean they subjected to the process.

* * *

Lunatea was completely devastated by the effects of their active dictator within a year. Scanners indicated that within seventeen months of the original invasion there were no signs of life outside of the main complex built over the former Kingdom of Sorrow. Every Lunatean on the planet, except for the traitor, had either died or been robotized at a rate that astounded even their dictator.

The double agent was kept around not only because they did their job effectively, but because the tyrant needed a young living being to oversee the many facilities. He did not want to conquer Lunatea alone. His job was not finished when he stripped this planet of its people and resources. Of course it wasn't. His intention was to build up a strong army of workers and fighting units so he could invade his home world in the same fashion. From there he would systematically conquer every world that he comes across.

Fortunately his plans never went into motion.

The tyrant died in his chambers of natural causes in his sleep fifteen years after the complete destruction of Lunatea. He personally requested for his turncoat to come for one final meeting, mainly to keep him company. Through the dense pollution that came past their filters, he spoke;

" This world was founded on the emotions of living beings. In just a year I managed to turn it into a world of inorganic life our of those very same emotions. I destroyed this planet in hopes that I could solve past problems, and failed. " He gripped the traitor's hand tightly. " I tried to take revenge on my world because I thought no one cared … but then I realized that the very ones I wanted to attack were the ones who originally saved me from my own kind. They were not my enemy, but I made myself theirs … "

" You too turned on your people because you think they hated you. They do not. I assure you they don't. Even in the final days of the resistance they wanted to save you, rehabilitate you, and cleanse you of your sins. It is not too late … This world, this Empire, and all of the people in it I leave entirely to you. It is not too late … to do what is right. "

The grip on their hand slacked.

* * *

Another year passed since the tyrant's death, and the air of Lunatean had grown too thick for any living creature to breath. The traitor found themselves constantly wearing an oxygen mask and goggles so they could still function. Tonight they were on their last oxygen tank. There were more down in the storage chambers, but they didn't make a Workerbot fetch one. All of the workerbots would be needed for their final task.

A disk was placed in the central computer of the steel facility, and the double agent gave their last verbal command. " Computer; initiate sequence R.E.B.I.R.T.H. Turn on Firewalls 02-53. Run backup sequence 38 if original sequence stalls. Continue original sequences until all tasks are completed with 90 to 100 satisfactory ratings, then run sequence S.L.E.E.P. "

" Processing request … " The computer hummed in a monotone voice. " Request received and cleared under Security Article C2. Initiating R.E.B.I.R.T.H. sequence … "

Seeing those bars run across the screen, one after another, brought a rare smile to the turncoat's lips. It was a true smile that remained when they sat down in that chair, savoring their last minutes of oxygen.

* * *

" Sequence R.E.B.I.R.T.H. complete; Initializing S.L.E.E.P. sequence ... "

The robotization process was originally not meant to be a method of punishing prisoners. It was originally developed by a creature from the tyrant's planet by the name of Charles for medical purposes. Theoretically it was possible for a creature to be perfectly preserved in the process; healed from injuries that would otherwise destroy an organic body. In theory well maintained robots could survive for hundreds of years only to be restored to their original state upon derobotization; a process that had not been made public …

… Not until recently.

The workers throughout the planet were ordered to return to the main Prison Blocks that were used to robotize the majority of the population for 'maintenance'. From there they were escorted, one by one, to the very chamber that they'd been turned into machines in hundreds of years ago.

From once where organics became machines, only to become organic again in a way that brought tears that could not be held back. Families, friends, and lovers were reunited in a way that they couldn't even if they worked in close quarters with each other since robotization. They could once again touch, feel, and express emotions that were hidden under a metal exterior.

In metal form they were not completely lifeless. That is a common misconception. They were aware of their surroundings every day they spent in their robotic prisons; they just couldn't do anything about it. Their electronic brains were hot wired to follow commands against their will; an experience none who survived wanted to relieve or wish upon others.

Just like that the war of the Nightmare was over, and the dictator that plagued them was becoming a distant memory. Through the prior centuries every robotized Lunatean took place in project R.E.B.I..R.T.H.; the gradual restoration project that affected the entire planet. Plants were grown to renew the air quality, and old factories once used to create machines of war were converted until plants to better clean the air and water. This planet was made livable through the work of the survivors; an ideal they were all grateful for now that they can enjoy it.

The only standing monument of Lunatean's downfall was the main facility located in the Kingdom of Sorrow, which was no longer a desert region. Once all of the surviving Lunateans were derobotized the facilities would be sealed off, but not destroyed, to be an eternal monument of their struggle.

One curious cabbit made a final sweep of the steel corridors he'd been tortured in during foreign rein. He was curious about one small factor that the others seemed to overlook; the ultimate fate of the one who betrayed them all. There was no doubt in anyone's mind that the double agent was dead; either killed by their master or dead from the inhabitable conditions the planet fell into years ago. No records remained of the traitor being robotized, and no trace of them could be found after derobotization.

It seemed that they simply disappeared.

Klonoa's search brought him to the main computer; still functional even all these years due to workerbots maintaining it right up until derobotization. His curiosity peaked, and he tried to access the files in the computer. The moment his fingers graced the keys the screen reacted, though, flickering black before displaying white lettering in small font.

A letter …

_To Whom It May Concern; _

_If you are reading this letter today I assume that project R.E.B.I.R.T.H. and project S.L.E.E.P. were successful. To this world that viewed me as a corrupted traitor I give my final gift; a second chance at the kind of life that I would never have. _

_Let me explain my actions in simpler terms. The moment that Jillian attacked I knew that the battle was not in our favor. Many lives would be loss if we were left to fight the enemy head on, so I did the most dishonorable thing imaginable. When I myself was caught by Jillian I pleaded with him to spare me. In return I would tell of all possible tactical resistance operations once I returned to the field. _

_I obeyed his commands. Not because I had to but because I knew that it was the right thing to do. If the Lunateans were robotized it meant that they could be derobotized later. It was a process I learned about from Jillian himself. I immediately began work on coding the two final sequences after officially defecting to the Empire. I worked in secret during the odd hours where no prisoners were robotized. I ensured that as many of you as possible would survive the toil of working for the Empire, but could not save you all … _

_For those I did save I wish them the best in a world that can live freely; in a way that this little caged bird could never live. My title, my life, my sins; I leave them all behind as I stand before the Goddess Claire to await my eternal judgment. _

_May the Goddess have mercy on my damned soul; _

_Lolo. _

**The End**

* * *

Raise your hand if you thought the traitor was Guntz. :D


End file.
